Complexes
by universaltoki
Summary: My first chapter series! Summary is in the story SzayxFordt
1. Chapter 1

**_Complexes_**

**_by_**

**_MistressAbarai_**

_Summary: After a fight between high school seniors Szayel and Yylfordt, both are assigned detention. Yylfordt confesses to Szayel that he has feelings for him; feelings Szayel cannot return. Or can he? Read more to find out! Strong lemon in future chapters :D_

_Once again, this was not edited by my beta reader so forgive me for any mistakes ^^_ _Please enjoy!_

* * *

Yylfordt. I never thought much of him the first time I saw him. He just seemed like another one of those good-looking, guys that girls went nuts over. Just another pretty face, but boy, was I dead wrong. He changed my life that fateful day in detention...

I sat behind the chipped, gnarled wooden desk, glaring furiously at the blonde-haired feind that stared nonchalantly into air. Yylfordt, that vile creature landed me in this stupid classroom. Why? He dared to taunt me about my hair color! I did not think him such an immature person, making fun of my hair. It is rose, not pink. The moment I turned to face him in that hallway filled with students, the second my fist connected with his jaw, it was all downhill from there. Honestly, if he wouldn't have uttered a word, neither of us would be in this classroom. Just as my rage had simmered down, Yylfordt turned to face me from two desks front of me.

"Hey, um, Szayel?"

I sighed before responding, "What, Yylfordt? What could you possibly want now?"

"I, uh, I'm sorry about making fun of you."

Is he trying to mock me?

"Yeah? Well I don't believe a word of it."

"Please, Szayel. I want you to forgive me."

"Forgive you? How could you ask for forgiveness so soon? I thought you hated me. As I do you."

"Because..."

Oh, come on! Could he be any more frustrating?

"What, Yylfordt? What! Spit it out."

"Ahh... Forget it. It's-- it's stupid."

I swear could have seen a blush come onto his face. Why would he blush...? He began to twirl a strand of his golden-hair around one of his slender fingers and chewed softly on his lower lip nervously.

"Yylfordt. What is it?"

"I... I... I..."

"You, you, you?"

"The only reason why..." He closed his eyes and then continued, "The only reason why I made fun of you... Is because... I... Like you."

At first, those words didn't process in my mind. But once they did, it was as I'd fallen from a 100 story building and landing on my back, knocking the wind from me with a swift motion.

"You... cannot be serious. You're a... Guy, just like me."

"'I've considered that. And... I know you'd react like this. But how else would I get your attention without it being... Strange?"

"Well, you could have said 'hello'!"

I paused to clear my fogged glasses due to my growing anger. It's like he was deprived of all common sense! He returned to his previous position, staring into space while toying with his hair once more. That being, he has feelings for me. Feelings one male should not have for another. It's a forbidden affection! I could never feel the same way. Could I?

"Szayel?" I noticed his expression; anxious and worried. Did he expect me to return those affectionate feelings?

"Yylfordt. I am sorry to disappoint you, but I don't feel the same way."

Much to my surprise, I wanted to take those words back into my mouth when he made the most saddening face I had ever seen in my entire life. I had the strongest impulse to hold him closely and push that annoying little strand of aucrimous silk from between his eyes... Wait!I I shouldn't feel this way! I just can't. It's not right, it's not normal...

"Szayel? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yes I'm fine. I'm just... Trying to process this."

"Just forget it, Szayel. It's time to leave. Detention is over."

And with those last words, Yylfordt bolted out of the classroom like a raging bull, fuming over my disappointing rejection. How could I though? He's a guy and so am I. Yet there's still the smallest sliver of sympathy inside me. Is there a way I could apologize without getting close?

xxx

"_Yylfordt, no we-- we can't._"

"_Yes, Szayel. Just let me handle this._" Slowly, I felt his hands wander over my rock-hard nipples as shameful moans left my mouth. My open, vulnerable body was coated in a soft sheen of sweat, yet it did not cool down my heated skin as Yylfordt continued his administrations. All I could do was lie there on the rigid, stiff matress while his cruel tongue traced circles around my navel. Oh, God, how another male create such divine pleasure? It's incomprehensible, but I'm still experiencing it. Ah yes, now his mouth has reached the sin itself and he did not hold back from engulfing it completely.

"_Ah, no! Yylfordt, no. It's wrong.._" Why? I can't take it anymore! My body won't obey my mind when it commands it to stop. The ecstasy... It's too much.

"_Yylfordt!_" I cried out loudly and sat straight up in my bed. Frantically, I ran my hands over my body, making sure that creep wasn't anywhere near me.

"Shit, it was a dream." I can't believe it, I--I dreamed about him. I'm completely disgusted with myself. How could this happen? I gazed out the window on left side of my bed, pondering this strange dream. I don't like him, right?

* * *

_How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me! Arigato :3_

_Still taking requests_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Finally I got another chapter up! Woo! I hope I don't disappoint in this second chapter. There's no smexy stuffs, but I want to take things slow and let things progress on their own. BTW: Not beta-ed. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Monday. Definitely not my best day of the week. It's the day you gotta go back to the hell hole called school. For me, it's also the day I've got to endure the sight of Yylfordt, the guy that's somehow causing me to spiral out of control. Sure it might seem like I'm over exaggerating, but there's just something about him. A thing I can't quite put my finger on. I pray that I'll get through to the day with my mind intact.

xxx

I kept my head down as I calmly kicked pebbles on the paved sidewalk that lead to school. Earlier this morning, the strap to my school bag had torn in my rush to get out of the house so I had to constantly adjust it's annoying position on my shoulder. While struggling to fix my bag, I began to think to myself,

'_Hmm, well I haven't seen him yet this morning since he and I walk the same way to school, so maybe my day will go as I hoped_.'

Relieved, I sighed, thanking God or whatever higher power for blessing me with this great start to my school day.

"Szayel! Hey, Szayel, wait up!"

Speak of the fucking devil.

I cringed inwardly, cursing silently for speaking too soon. I heard him panting heavily as he held on to my shoulder to catch his breath. If only I could just grab all of that golden blonde hair and-

"Feelin' any better from Friday? I saw you looked pretty angry."

"Yea? Well you weren't lookig too well yourself."

I saw I shouldn't have lashed back like that because his face took on the same pained expression it had when I "rejected" him. He gazed downward before speaking again.

"Look ,Szayel, I understand you don't swing that way, but that doesn't give you the right to be like this."

"Yylfordt. I..." Apologies. I never thought I'd have so much trouble with just one. "I'm. I'm sorry."

"What was that?"

"I apologize."

"What?"

Oh, now he's toying with me. I could tell by the grin wrapping itself around his face.

"I'm sorry, alright? There, I said it."

"So, we're cool?"

"I guess so."

My heart skipped a beat when he laughed smiled even more, it just seemed so genuine. Pure, yeah, that's the better word. Our new friendship might not be so bad after all. We waved each other goodbye as we parted ways to get to our first class of the day. Even after he left, I was smiling to myself.

xxx

"...And that's all until you return from lunch. Don't forget that essay!"

Once those words left my professer's mouth, every last one of the students bolted from the history room, rushing to get a good place in the lunch line. Me on the other hand, I packed my own lunch because honestly, that lunch frenzy is just too much. I rose from my desk and slowly walked outside, savoring the sweet spring air. The cherry blossoms were blooming beautifully and their petals flew like millions of miniature pink ribbons throughout the courtyard. It didn't take me long to find a nice shady spot under one of the trees, since no one else really sat there.

'_Let's see what I've managed to pack in my bag today._'

Much to my disappointment, I had only made a ham sandwich an grabbed an apple for lunch.

'_Awesome._'

With just this, I'd never make it through fifth period. My stomach would be growling at me the whole class period. I've really got to do a better job of taking care of myself, at this rate I'll die before I'm 25. I had just taken a bite when I heard him call out my name.

"Szayel!"

I looked up to see him (once again) grinning stupidly at me.

"Yylfordt. Care to, uh, join me?"

"Of course, that's why I came."

Surprisingly he sat very close to me, causing me to wonder if he still wanted to remain friends, or if he was pushing toward something more. That of course, I did not want.

"Um, Szyel? Is there a reason to why you're still smiling?"

'_Shit! When did I start smiling in the first place!_'

I ran my hand through my hair as I laughed like a complete idiot, trying to get over my embarassment. Him looking at me intently didn't help at all because as soon as he started laughing, my face grew so hot it felt like I'd been thrown face first into the sun. Once our little laughing fit was over, we started eating our lunches. A deafening silence fell, although there was an ample amount of students in the courtyard. The awkward feeling I had kept growing and growing until I just couldn't take it anymore, "Yylfordt, please forgive me for asking, but why me?"

He stopped chewing at stared me square in the face for what seemed like forever, then he swallowed and replied, "Huh?"

"Why me? Why do you, how would I say this? Why do you have those feelings for me?"

"To tell you the truth, Szayel, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

He paused, searching for words to say, to explain. Then, like deja vu, that same thin strand of silky blonde hair fell in front of his face, making him look so young, so inocent. God, how I wanted to push it away...

"I don't know how to explain it. I really don't. You're different from the others and maybe that's why I like you that way."

"Well, it's going to take a lot of taking used to for me." He's a nice guy and all, but still. I have to get over the whole guy-on-guy thing.

"If you don't want to be friends with me anymore, I understand."

My heart dropped when he said that, it was like the wind had been knocked out of me.

"No that's not gonna happen, Yylfordt. Sure, I'll feel strange for a while, but that won't change anything."

I didn't realize saying that would make him grin so happily.

"That's good to hear. Now let's head in, the bell rang five minutes ago."

'_WHAT! Damn these short lunches!_'

xxx

* * *

_I must know! Like it? No? Please review! Arigto :3_


	3. Chapter 3

_I apologize for taking so long to update . But here it is! And yes, forgive me for any typos. Not beta-read._

_P.S.: You don't like it, don't read. Quit yer whinning._

* * *

I never thought I'd be so grateful to be saved by the bell in all four years of my high school life. It seemed as though the seconds inched by like hours in my last class, I honestly thought I'd die of utter boredom. However, I did have something to think about during that time. Yes, him. Our conversation at lunch, I kept wondering if I became friends with him too soon. If I asked him that question, why me, so soon. Do I really want to do this? I do hope this doesn't turn into something where someone gets hurt. Yet, there's a voice in my mind, so small I question myself if it's even there. It tells me what I fear may actually be true.

xxx

"Shit..." I looked up at the ominous grey thunderhead shrouding the sky with frustration, wishing the rain would hold just a bit longer until I got home. Walking home in a wet shirt and slacks is not one of my prefered activities.

'_It would be slightly better if I at least saw him._'

No. There goes that damn voice again, saying what I don't want to hear. It wouldn't make things better at all. It'd only make them worse because the sight of those deep chocolate eyes, that slender, smooth face, that glistening blonde hair... My heart wouldn't be able to take it. But wait! One would only react like that if they were falling for someone, right? I'm not falling for him, I'm not. It's too soon for that! I'm going crazy.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing."

I practically jumped out of my skin when I heard his voice so close behind me.

'_If I wish hard enough he'll go away._'

"Please, Szayel. Turn around."

'_No, no, no. Just go away. I can't face him. It's to soon. I can't feel this way.'_

Yylfordt walked closer to me, so close I could feel the heat radiating from his body.

'_If he doesn't go away, I'll do something I'll regret._'

He grabbed my wrist firmly and yanked it so that I'd stop walking. My breathing quickly became ragged as I turned to look at him. I could feel hot, stinging tears well up at the corners of my eye.

"Yylfordt, why can't you just leave me alone? Don't you see what you're doing to me?" I stepped closer to him, our lips barely an inch apart. I spoke softly, feeling my mouth brush against his.

"Damn you Yylfordt, damn you."

And with that I closed the distance between our lips, kissing him with a passion I'd never thought I'd experience. As our kiss intensified, I ran my hands up Yylfordt's strong back and held him tightly like it was the last time we'd meet. I moaned softly as i felt his eager tongue lustfully explore my mouth. To add to this cliched scene, the rain began pouring down on us, soaking us completely. Hell, we didn't give a shit. All that mattered was that we wanted to keep at it for as long as we could. Soon our lungs screamed for oxygen and we broke our kiss, but still remained just inches apart.

"Szayel?"

"No, don't speak. Let's get home."

We continued on our way home, "closer" than before.

xxx

Friday had arrived very slowly. The days inbetween were supposed to be "good" days, since what happened on Monday. But, I'd actually been avoiding Yylfordt the whole time. I don't know what it is, but I still can't be bear to see him. When I did see him, I had thoughts, sensual, dirty thoughts. These thoughts, I didn't understand them. I couldn't concentrate when I saw him and it annoyed the hell out of me. I knew I needed something, but what?

xxx

After school had let out, I kept hearing slivers of other student's conversations about some party this girl was throwing at her house that is supposed to be "the best thing to be at". I'm not really the partying type, but since I'd do anything to get my mind off this stupid nagging feeling, why not? I asked one brown-haired girl that was walking in front of me out of the classroom who exactly was having this she had turned around, I knew I had asked the wrong person, because she had one of the most idiotic smiles plastered onto her face I'd ever seen.

"Oh my God! Yes, 'course I know who's havin' a party! You know Cirucci Sanderwicci?"

"Purple hair? With the spiky hair pin?"

To my disappointment, her smile widened and she squealed loudly in response. Cirucci must have quite an impact on annoying people.

"Ah yes, yes, yes! Party starts at eleven, you should come! I bet she'd love for you to come."

"Well, uh, thanks. See you there."

And with that she was gone, finally. As exited the room, something told me that I'd have a nice time tonight. Let's hope it's right.

xxx

I looked at myself in the mirror in my room, contemplating on what I should wear to this party. I had gone through five pairs of jeans and six different tops already and I couldn't believe how feminine I was acting. It was truly the most humiliating thing I had experienced without spectators. Again and again, I scanned my body, wondering if this was alright to wear. I was clad in a simple red-and-black striped band t-shirt, black jeans with a studded belt, and my old beat-up high-tops. The color of my shoes really didn't matter to me since I figured no one would be staring at them all night anyway. I looked at the clock to see that it had just turned to twelve.

"Better to fashionably late than awkardly early, I guess." To change things up before I left, I took off my glasses and put in contacts. Weirdly, I thought my face seemed more subtle without glasses. Maybe that's for the best. With one last examination of myself, I left my room and walked out my house, hoping to have a great time.

xxx

Before I knocked on Cirucci's door, I prayed that the nerve-wracking brunette from earlier won't greet me. Then again this is Cirucci's party, so shouldn't she greet people? Whatever, it didn't matter anymore, I just wanted to get in. Once I knocked, the door flew open and I strolled ino the mix of loud music, dancing bodies, and strong aroma of alcohol. And of course, the party had a main color scheme of purple. I quickly found something to drink in Cirucci's very cramped kitchen, then headed over to her less crowded living room. It was a bit shocking to me that this part of the house would have less people, but I didn't really mind. I sat down onto one of the various lavender couches and observed the party from afar. Just as I had exepected, almost everyone I knew was here. Either they were dancing, drinking, or just talking, they were here. I really couldn't see how they could deal with all this... Purple. I stretched out and relaxed on the couch and before I could even take on sip of my drink, I saw one of the most entrancing things I'd ever seen. Beside the staircase, there he was, grinning and laughing with some green-haired, large-chested girl. I couldn't believe how good he looked, standing there, it was just amazing. But I could not stand how happy he looked talking to her, I knew I had to do something about it. Annoyed, I tossed my drink aside(not my house) and walked nonchalantly up to him. I abrubtly stood in front of the green-haired girl and spoke to Yylfordt with the most calm voice I could manage.

"Yeah, so what's that you wanna talk about?" I interuppted his answer as I pulled him upstairs into the hallway.

"Szayel, what is up with you? You avoid me the whole week, then suddenly you want to speak to me as if the world were ending!" His eyes flared with anger, yet they were tainted with a bit of misunderstanding. I didn't think he'd react like this, but then again he is a human being.

"Yylfordt, please listen to me. I don't care if you're mad, just hear me out. I am truly sorry for avoiding you, but please understand, I couldn't stand seeing you. I mean that in the kindest way." I wasn't in the mood for a re-enactment of our first meeting. He said nothing in return, he just stared. I could see the hurt in his face and it pained me to watch.

"C'mon, forgive me! I didn't mean to avoid you. It's just after what happened Monday, seeing your face drove me up the wall and I had no idea why!" He held his hurtful gaze a few more seconds, then I saw the faintest smile on his mouth.

"Why are you smiling? This is not funny at all and you know it."

"Oh, yes it is. It's hilarious." What the hell was up with him? How could he find any of this amusing?

"Why exactly is this hilarious? Enlighten me."

"I think this situation is funny because I know 'exactly' why you're acting like this."

"So now you're Einstein, huh?" I couldn't not take how he just took me for a fool right now.

"No. The reason why you were avoiding me, the reason why you interuppted my conversation with Nel, the reason why you're angry now is because... Oh nevermind, you wouldn't believe me." That was it, that was the last straw. I seized his shoulders firmly and pushed him into the wall.

"Now will you talk to me like you have some sense, or will you continue treating me like an idiot!"

"Hey! Calm the fuck down before we get kicked out. You're gonna out of chances to regain your sanity if you keep treaing me like this." Slowly, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and loosened my grip on him. I'll get it out of him, one way or another.

"Okay, will you help me understand why I'm not myself? I know that sounds like something from a D-list movie, but you're my only option." Yylfordt sighed like I was a child didn't understand something simple.

"How can I put this? You."

"Me."

"You. You want to know why you feel like this."

"Yes I do, tell me."

"You might not want to believe it and you dread to speak it, but I know it's true. Szayelaporro Grantz, you love me." I wanted to say something, anything, but my body would not obey my commands. The stinging truth, the absolute reality was that he was right, and I couldn't for the life of me deny it.

* * *

_Please review! Bad or good, you know what I'll ignore. Arigato :3_


	4. Chapter 4

___Chapter four, woot! Yes I know, it's short, but I intended it to be that way. I'm hard at work on chapter five and things are going along nicely. But, as usual, I would like any feedback that I can get :) It'll really help me out to make all the Grantzcest lovers happy with Complexes. _

_Not beta-read, forgive me please!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Love... you?" It was true, but I didn't want it to be. Hasn't it been only about a week since I'd even spoken to him? I know of the cliched phrase "love at fist sight", but this was just way too soon. I let my hands slide down his arms slowly, keeping my eyes locked with his, until I felt his hands and held them, loosely intertwining our fingers. Stepping closer to him, I felt my heart quicken in pace. Being this close to him, it was difficult to string a sentence together, but soon I had something.

"Yylfordt, I do have feelings for you. Honestly, I really do. But can we slow things down? It's just moving a bit too fast for me right now and I need to rethink what I truly want, okay?" He smiled at me softly, as if he already knew what my repsonse was going to be.

"Hmm... We'll just have to see about that."

"Seriously, Yylfordt, come on."

"Come on what? You know I'm joking with you." He chuckled quietly and looked down at our joined hands, then up again at me. When he brought his head back up, that same single strand of liquid gold fell between his eyes. This time I wouldn't hesistate to move it, I couldn't, it was irresistable. I let one of his hands go and finally pushed his hair aside away from his face.

"Sza-" I placed a finger on his lips to stop him from talking. I took advantage of his vulnerable, open mouth and kissed him deeply. Of course I had closed my eyes during the kiss, but sadly when I opened them, all I saw was my ivory-colored ceiling above me.

"Some dream, huh." I don't remember a time in my life dreaming so vivdly. It was heart-wrenchingly bittersweet... When had I fallen asleep in the first place? Sighing with exhaustion, I turned from lying on my shoulder to my back and let myself gradually slip back into a deep, hopefully dream-less sleep.

xxx

The next morning I woke up to the blinding glare of a midday sun. I groaned as I slowly sat up, not understanding exactly why I had such an excruciating migrane when I had not gone anywhere after school the day before. At least I thought I hadn't... In my so-called dream, I had only a sip of my drink, if not any. I ran my fingers through my hair then laid back onto my firm bed, and just as I had done that, I heard my obnoxious door bell ring. Now, who the hell could be ringing my doorbell in the afternoon on a perfectly good Saturday, when any normal teenager would be sleeping their ass off. I stayed in my room, hoping whoever it was to just leave, but no there goes the annoying peal of the doorbell once again.

"Crap, seriously? Damn nagging son of a bitch." Reluctantly, I dragged myself out of bed and walked downstairs. I looked through the small hole near the top of the door and I swear I felt my heart leap into my throat and cut off any words that were coming out.

_Tap, tap, tap. _

"What the hell is he doing here?" I said to myself, not caring if he heard or not.

"Szayel, I know you're in there. Please open the door." God, I really don't need to see him right now. Not now, or anytime soon...

"Come on, I just wanna talk, only for a few minutes."

"Five minutes tops, Yylfordt. Come in."

He entered with a somewhat guilty aura surrounding him, and just stood in front of me in the foryer, looking strongly at me.

"You don't want to-"

"No I don't. I said I'll only be a few minutes." The quickness of his answer stung a bit and I wondered for a moment why.

"I want to start over, Szayel."

"Start what over?"

"Our relationship and not the intimate one because there never was one."

"Hm, a new friendship, huh? Well I don't know about that. Will I have to watch out for sneak attacks?" I just had to poke fun at him and I knew it worked because he laughed a short but warming laugh.

"I promise I won't go after you. Not yet anyway." He smiled slyly when he said that. Whatever was going on in that head of his, I didn't really want to know. Yylfordt had turned to leave, but I caught his wrist before he could get away. I leaned in closer to him and whispered softly into his ear.

"You even try to pull something on me and I will definitely give you something you won't see coming."

"Oh, is that an invitation?"

"You decide, blondie." I let go of his wrist, but I did so that I dragged my fingertips across the softness of his skin. As he walked out the door he spoke without turning back,

"Maybe it's you I should watch out for."

* * *

_Please review! I would really appreciate it! Szayel and Yylfordt will love you forever :3 Arigato_

_Also, any requests or ideas or okay with me._


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow, I never thought I'd get a chapter done this quickly O.o I just got really inspired after I uploaded chapter four and the rest was history. I hope this will be a good chapter to anyone that reads it :) Not beta-read. Please review and enjoy!_

* * *

After Yylfordt left, I returned upstairs, but instead of lying back down, taking a shower seemed like something I should do, strangely enough. When I stepped into my bathroom, I turned the shower knob and stripped quickly before hopping in. I let the raining water soak me for some time until I had actually realized I still had my glasses on. Some idiot I am. I pulled back the shower curtains and stepped out, but before I could catch myself, I slipped and fell, colliding with the toilet, crushing my left arm. I knew it had it be broken because I heard a clear, gut-wrenching snap the instant it hit the stone-like porcelain. I gasped loudly and bit my lip harder and harder until blood was drawn, but I kept my mouth shut to keep from crying out. All I did was lie on the chilly tile and closed my eyes tightly, begging for the excruciating pain to stop. However, that would never be possible so I stayed on the floor for a few seconds more, then used my right arm to help me up and staggered out of the bathroom and into my room.

"Shit! What dumbass breaks their arm on a toilet? Oh, wait, me." This was the one time I wished the Yylfordt were still here. At least he could have gotten me to that orange-headed kid's clinic a few blocks down. It didn't matter anymore now, I just had to somehow dress myself. I looked in my closet and grabbed whatever I saw first and the grueling process of putting on a shirt and jeans began. Never once in my life had I thought it would take ten minutes to just put on clothes. When I had finished, I cautiously went back to the bathroom to grab my glasses and turn off the shower. I struggled to stop wincing at the shooting pain in my broken arm and walked down the stairs and exited my house, beginning my trek to the clinic.

xxx

"Szayel?" The orange-haired kid seemed surprised to see me at his house... clinc... place. Maybe because I looked like a mess and had a bloody lip.

"Don't look at me like that, Ichigo. I just need some help. I broke my arm earlier..." I tried to continue speaking, but everything around me went black and the last thing I remember was feeling myself fall backwards.

xxx

"Hey, you alright? Szayel? Hello?" My eyes fluttered open and my hazy vision returned to normal to see that Ichigo was standing above me. I attempted to sit up but I had forgotten about my crippled arm and fell back against what felt like a pillow.

"Damn... what happened, Ichigo?" I looked down at my left and saw it had been bandaged and put in a sling.

"You passed out and hit your head pretty hard. How exactly did you break your arm?" Shoot.

"I, uh. Slipped getting out of the shower and fell against the toilet." Ichigo paused for a short moment before unsuccessfully covering a laugh. I seized his shirt collar and yanked him towards me angrily,

"Keep laughing, strawberry and I'll break your face with my good arm."

"Well, sorry ya moody son of bitch. I could just kick you out now insted of letting you rest here. The hell's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Could you do me a favor?"

"Depends. Are you gonna break my face?"

"No, idiot. Do you know Yylfordt from school?"

"Blonde hair?"

"Yeah. You got his number or anyway to contact him?" When I asked Ichigo that question, he looked at me like I had lost all sanity.

"Why?"

"Answer my qestion, strawberry."

"Answer mine first, asshole." God, I'm really starting not to like this kid.

"We forgot about the fight and crap. Now answer my question, Ichigo."

"Fine. Yeah, I have his cell number."

"Good, let me call him so he can come get me."

"You don't want to-"

"No. Now let me call him and tell him I'm here and ask him if he can come get me. Please."

"Alright. You stay put, I'll be back." He turned and left quietly. I couldn't believe that this happened to me. One of the strangest way to injure yourself, and it happens to me. I rested my head against my right hand, letting my hair fall in front of my face and not bothering to move it. I hated being in this situation because now I wouldn't be able to write, me being left-handed. I was thinking about just going back to school and learning to write with my right hand, but what sense would that make? I wouldn't get anything done. I then heard footsteps and saw Ichigo had returned with a phone. He handed it to me and told me Yylfordt's number. He sat at the foot of the bed I was laying in and waited with me to see if I was getting a ride home. I heard that familiar voice of his come through and I felt somewhat relieved that he at least picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Szayel. Do you mind picking me up from Ichigo's clinic, house, place?"

"Shit, Szayel what happened? Are you okay? Why-"

"Quit acting like my wife, blondie, I'm fine. I just broke my arm. So can you come get me or not?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in ten minutes." I could hear the worry so obviously in his voice, I almost felt guilty.

"Thanks, bye." I hung up the phone and gave it back to Ichigo. He looked at me and asked, "So he's coming?"

"Yup."

"Okay, I'll let you know when he's here."

"Yeah." Lazily, I slipped my shoes on and fixed my glasses. Sitting up, I stretched languidly and yawned. Man, this has got to be one the most memorable days of my life. Breaking my arm on a toilet. Real smooth.

xxx

"_Nnn.. quit it..._" Something kept nudging me in my shoulder and I thought just saying something would stop it. It didn't however, the nudging just contined, harder than before.

"_S-stop..._"

"Wake up, Szayel. You've gotta eat something now, wake up." Opening my eyes, I realized I was back at my house, lying on Yylfordt's lap in my room. I was way too exhausted to shove Yylfordt away so I just turned onto my back and looked up at him.

"Hi, blondie. Why'd you decide to have me lie on your lap, huh? I sure hope you didn't-"

"Don't worry, cripple, you're body's untouched. But you gotta wake up, you haven't eaten at all today." My stomach growled loudly as if in agreement with Yylfordt. He patted my stomach and smiled,

"Come on, lemme get you downstairs." Carefully, Yylfordt picked me up and carried me down to the living room and laid me onto a couch.

"You stay there. I'll make you something." He winked at me then walked into the kitchen. Maybe I could get used to him being around more.

* * *

_Please review! _

_Still taking requests~ Arigato :3_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter six! :D If these recent chapters have been short I apologize .Future chapters will definitely be longer and lemony-filled :3 Not beta-read sorry. Please enjoy!_

* * *

Yylfordt returned to my resting area that was the couch and sat beside me, handing me whatever he had made. It looked like a strange and somewhat inedible bowl of udon with some gross fishpastey bits in it. I didn't want to be harsh but I just had to tell him that his food looked hideous.

"Um, what the hell is this...?" I poked at the noodles with the pair of chopsticks he'd given me skeptically, wondering if this stuff was harmful to my health.

"What does it look like?"

"Like ugly, stringy boogers."

"Hey, at least be grateful that I made you something. I might just leave you and let you starve for all I care."

"But you care too much to leave me, blondie." Yylfordt gave me a look that I knew what I had said was true.

"Maybe you're right about that, but please eat before you die." Warily, I picked up some of Yylfordt's concoction and put it in my mouth. I chewed slowly, making sure to savor the taste of the noodles. Once I had swallowed, I realized it wasn't all that bad. In fact, it was pretty good. At this point the taste didn't really play a factor anymore and I practially inhaled those noodles in five minutes.

"Well, damn, were you hungry?"

"Don't play dumb. Now I need a favor."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to go up to my room and grab a shirt for me so I can change." He furrowed his eyebrows at me and gave me the same look Ichigo had given me when I asked him about Yylfordt earlier.

"Seriously, don't look at me like that."

"What do you need a new shirt for, the one you're wearing is perfectly fine."

"Just do it, please."

"I don't understand you." I made sure he was gone from the living room before taking my shirt off and dropping it onto the floor. Of course I was just doing this to mess with him, because I know how much he wants me and it must be torture being around me. I guess having a broken arm has its perks.

"Heads up." Yylfordt tossed me the replacement shirt and sat back down. I stared at him for a nice long time until he gave in to the awkward moment and finally said something.

"Are you gonna put the shirt on or not?"

"Cripple." I raised my left arm slightly for proof.

"So what? You can... Oh, I see what you're doing you fucker." He turned his back to me and scooted farther away.

"What am I doing?"

"Idiot! I'm not helping you put that shirt on."

"Come on-"

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I said no!"

"Please?"

"Fine."

"Thanks, blondie."

"Fuck you." He sighed and snatched the shirt from me.

"I need you to sit up." I obeyed and carefully removed my sling. Yylfordt moved closer to me, but instead of putting the shirt on, he let it go. His eyes became distant and one of his hands stroked my chest and slid downward toward my navel. I smiled, knowing he couldn't resist the temptation.

"Yylfordt?"

"Um, yeah?"

"I need my shirt on."

"Right." Unwillingly, he removed his hand from my abdomen and helped me pull the shirt over my head. Once he'd finished, he had this expression on his face that seemed to ask, 'Why?'

"What, Yylfordt?"

"Why do you do this to me?"

"Do what?"

"You know what! Szayel, you're doing this purposefully. You could've put the shirt on yourself, but you had me do it for you. You **know** you could have done it yourself. I don't think you realize how hard it is for me to remain compsed around you. You probably forgot what I told you the first time I met you. I said that I had feelings for you. Do you understand how much pride I had to sacrifice to say that to you of all people? Szayel, it's not amusing to toy with someone's emotions like this, it hurts. Yet I'm still here caring for you when you need help and all you do is make fun of me! What the fuck is wrong with you? You're a careless. apathetic bastard and you don't deserve one second of my hospitality."

"Yylfordt, I-"  
"No, shut up. For the time being I will not speak a word to you. Now lay back and get some rest." Not once in my life had I felt so sorry for anyone. I didn't know what to say to him and I knew an apology wouldn't do it. Watching him walk away from me and sit in a chair across the room, I made it clear to myself that I had to anything I could to earn his respect back. Wallowing in my own self pity won't get me anywhere or any closer to Yylfordt. I'm more than sure he hates me now and I hate myself for that.

* * *

_Please review, review, review! Thanks to those who have reviewed previous chapters, I appreciate it, really thank you. First reviewer of this chapter gets a smexy spoiler!... Not really haha I'm not saying a word. I hope this chapter was good ^_^ Arigato _

_-I'm still taking ideas, requests, whatever. I will listen!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Here it is! Please review because this chapter was a little crucial and I would love to see how it went with whoever read it. Not beta-read. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The next few weeks were not exactly what I would call pleasant. The tension between Yylfordt and I had built up so much that you could cut it with a knife. It was like navigating through a field of landmines blind with no hope of solace. Words were used sparingly and we hardly ever made eye contact. I remember one day he didn't even stay for ten minutes before leaving me, and when I asked him to stay, he flicked his eyes up at me for a split second and walked out, leaving me alone, still wanting to at least see his face. Every waking moment of those weeks, I keep telling myself that I probably ruined my last chance at starting over with him. When he's away at school during the day, I anxiously anticipate when he'd come back. My thoughts are being taken over with glimpses and flashes of him, his enchanting caramel irises, his flowing paradisiacal golden river of hair... it was almost too much to bear. The weeks then became months and our "relationship" had not gone any farther than mere aquaintances. I fucked up big time. This pain I'd caused him, it's irreversible. Yet, I'm hoping to make things better between us. I've got to. I need him, more than he knows. I can't stand thinking that maybe someday I'll never see him again. I'm truly sorry for taking advantage of his feelings and asking for his forgivenes seemed like a damn good idea.

xxx

Two and a half months had passed. Nothing new and I still hadn't gathered the courage to get his attention to apologize. Today he didn't seem the least bit angry, but he hadn't spoken to me at all since he'd gotten back from school. It was about five in the evening, we had just finished eating together. If one was sitting in the living room and the other in the kitchen qualifies as together. Yylfordt came over to me in the kitchen and grabbed my plate asking me,

"How was your day?"

"Usual."

"Define 'usual'."

"Waking up, showering, walking, eating, and waiting for you to arrive. Is that good enough?"

"Sounds exciting. Maybe I should try being handicap." I stared at him as he chuckled softly. This was the first time in a long time he'd even smiled in my direction so of course I'd be awestruck.

"Hey, you alright? You seem distracted..."

"Yeah, well I might be surprised you're speaking to me."

"Suprised? I can't have a conversation with you?"

"I never said that, Yylfordt. You had not said a word to me ever since you exploded a couple months ago and now you're acting as if nothing happened. I think have a reason to be a little shocked."

"Hmm. I'll give you that, but there's no use going around ignoring each other when we're spending this much time together." Still, this made no sense whatsoever.

"But I haven't apologized for what I did-"

"And I haven't forgiven you."

"So why?"

"Because I care." That hit me so hard, it took me a minute to comprehend. He cares? I knew that much, but it just did not make ends meet in my mind.

"I thought if you cared, then you'd make me apologize a long time ago. Why bother with me at all?"

"Must repeat myself?" Yylfordt set down the plate in his hand and sat in a chair in front of me.

"You must not understand, Szayel. I may not have forgiven you, but that doesn't change the way I feel about you." He leaned in closer and place his hand on my knee, looking at me with the most sincere eyes.

"Yylfordt, I'm sorry."

"It's oka-mmmph!" His words were cut off as my mouth touched his, kissing him tenderly. At first the suddeness of the kiss had caught him off gaurd, but he let down his defenses and returned the kiss with more passion and desire than we had begun with. Our toungues danced in each others mouth, stroking and caressing, making sure not to forget the taste. He pulled away and left his chair to sit on my lap and begin placing delicate kisses on my neck and collarbone. I laid my head back and moaned faintly, letting Yylfordt know what he was doing was definitely right. Patiently, he removed my glasses and attempted to raise my arms to take my shirt off, but I gasped at the quick pain that shot through my still-healing left arm.

"Shit, I'm sorry..."

"No problem." He went back to sitting on his chair across from me but he remained close. I reached towards him and held his hand, not breaking eye contact when I spoke to him,

"Yylfordt, I truly am, from the bottom of my heart, sorry for the mistake I made. I'm sorry for not taking you're feelings for me into consideration. Forgive me, please?" Without hestation, he replied,

"You're forgiven."

"I won't say I love you because I don't love you. I do however have strong feelings for you and if it's uh... fine with you, maybe we could be together...?" Immediately after I'd asked, I directed my eyes towards the floor of the kitchen, hoping not to see his face when he rejected me.

"I'll take you up on that offer."

"What?" My eyes shot back up in disbelief to lock with his.

"I accept."

"Really?"

"Sure, let's see how things go."

"For the best, I hope." I could stay like this until the end of time. Seeing him smile at me knowing we felt the same way about each other and not caring about anything else.

"Kiss me, you fucker." I grinned widely at him,

"Whatever you want, blondie." Once more, we locked lips and this time I was sure I was doing the right thing with the right person.

xxx

"Morning, sunshine."

"_Fuck off... sleeping still._" Can't Yylfordt stop being so damn awake every morning? It's annoying as hell...

"Nope, get your ass up right now or you get no food the rest of the day."

"_I hate.. you._"

"I know, now get up. You need that sling and bandage removed for good today."

"Noooo. I don't wanna."

"Fine, I'll just drag you out of bed."

"Oh, wait no-" Too late. Yylfordt had already torn the bed cover away from my exposed body. I guess going to sleep naked wasn't a good idea. My shower the night before left me drained and I just fell into bed with the towel around my waist.

"Uh. I'll just... wait for you downstairs."

"Yeah, maybe you should." Awesome start to my day. I'll see how long Yylfordt can stay silent this morning, and I will enjoy the awkardness of it all. I'm glad we're getting to know each other better... I'm sure he is too

* * *

_Like it? No? Moved too fast? Puhleeeeze review ^^ Feedback is greatly appreciated. Arigato :3 _


	8. Chapter 8

_Yes, finally! Chapter eight! I such a hard time writing this chapter because one: it "magically" disappeared and had to be re-written, and two: I had to make sure I got this right. For me, this was a bit more important of a chapter to write. -Sighs- So just this once, hold of on the harsh reviews if there are any. I worked really hard and I do not want to hear any whinning. You don't like it, too bad. Anywaaay... Here it is. Please enjoy this chapter and review! _

Not beta-read-

* * *

I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen still a bit groggy and distraught from waking up. Sitting onto a chair, I saw Yylfordt had somewhat of a smug look on his face as he watched me.

"Liked what you saw earlier?" I asked him, knowing the question was rhetorical, but I'm sure he didn't mind.

"I don't see why I shouldn't."

"Well thanks. Now, you mind helping me with this, blondie?" I lifted my left arm, hoping he'd get the message.

"I'm not your dog, Adolf, stop calling me that."

"Why no- Hitler had a dog?"

"Yes, a German Shepard and it's name was Blondie."

"Hm, I didn't know that. Anyway, I won't stop calling you that and I'd really appreciate it if you would help."

"How about no?"

"I would prefer yes, asshole." Yylfordt turned his back to me, apparently annoyed at my response.

"Name-calling is a very mature thing to do, Szayel."

"Oh, yes, and pouting like a child much more sophisticated, _Yylfordt_." As I expected, he spun right back around and glared at me with a murderous intent, which was very amusing. He grabbed a chair and sat in front of me, shoving an index finger in my face angrily.

"I'm not in the mood for you sarcasm."

"I bet you're in the mood for something else..." I traced his jaw line lightly with my right hand, letting it slide down, stroking his chest, then twisting his nipple briskly. His immediate reaction was to yell, but instead he bit his lip and slapped my hand away.

"That hurt, asswipe."

"Too bad. You gonna help me or not?"

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes, damn it!"

"Fine." Frustrated, he grabbed my arm a bit and quickly removed the sling and bandage. Content with my healed arm, I "tested" it by waving it around a couple of times, making sure I didn't feel any pain. Yylfordt stood up to leave, but before he could walk away I held his hand back to stop him. Standing up, I pulled him closer and kissed him tenderly on his lips. Without hesitation, he returned the kiss with more fervor, slipping his hands under my shirt and running his hands across my back. In one swift motion, I lifted Yylfordt onto my shoulder and carried him up to my room, with ease surprisingly. He remained silent the whole way, probably because he knew this was bound to happen sometime. Once we had arrived at the foot of my bed, I slowly laid him onto his back. He undressed before me, keeping his hazel eyes locked with mine. I felt my body grow warmer and warmer from watching him, feeling the burning desire heat my skin. My heart raced as his hands wandered down his alluring physique, stroking his abdomen teasingly.

"Stop teasing, blondie."

"Well, stop standing there like an idiot and come get me." Eagerly, I pounced on him and kissed his soft, warm lips hungrily. He moaned into it, arching his back under me and hooking his legs around my waist tightly.

"Impatient are we?" I joked breathily. He smiled and ground his rock-hard cock against my own, creating a delicious friction that drove me nuts. A sweat broke out on my forhead as I groaned loudly for all this, desperately craving more. I placed feather-light kisses on the supple, divine skin of his neck while pinching and twisting his quickly hardening nipples.

"Oh.. yes, _Szayel_, more... please."

"Anything you want... _anything..._" Listening to his plea, I slowly made my way down his exquisite body, kissing and darting my tongue out at his skin occasionly. When I had reached his navel, I traced the outside of it faintly with my tongue, drawing an unexpectedly intense moan from my blonde-haired partner. Hearing him voice his pleasure so clearly was extremely captivating.

"Tell me, Yylfordt" I kissed his navel softly, "what else do you want...?" He looked down at me with distant, glazed eyes and said,

"_Lower_." I knew what he meant by that and not a moment sooner I moved lower and took him into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the tip of his cock and savoring his palatable, unique taste. Unable to resist the urge, Yylfordt bucked his hips forward trying to get more of a enjoyable sensation. After only a short time, I left his now deftly weeping cock and returned to the top half of his body and he whispered huskily into my ear.

"Take me now, Szayel. I don't care if you hurt me, just do it, _please._" Without hesitation I propped myself up on my elbows and positioned myself to enter him. I gave him one last look, making sure he knew what he wanted. It seemed he understood me by nodding his head heavily. He grabbed hold of my shoulders as I pushed into him until I was completely inside.

"Goddamn, Yylfordt, you're so tight. Fuck, you feel phenomenal..." It took every fiber of my being not to release inside him, but it was just so damn tempting! Inside him, it was so very warm and taught...

"Shit, Szayel, move...!" I started with a steady pace first, then gradually increased speed as Yylfordt became more comfortable. As I pummled into him faster and faster, Yylfordt dug his fingers into my back and cried out emphatically. He close his eyes and laid his head back onto a pillow and held me closer to him.

"Sza... _Szayel... Ohhh, more..._" Kissing him, I continued to piston in and out of that tight, igneous ring of muscles that enclosed my cock so deliciously.

"_Yylfordt..._"

"Szayel! _Yes_... _Harder, Bara-kun._" I did not slow down, but I was suprised at the nickname that had slipped out of his mouth. So, he did have a name for me after all... The ecstasy that followed the uttering of my 'name' fueled my longing to force myself deeper into Yylfordt, hoping to strike that spot I knew would send him over the edge into a blissful oblivion. To aid him, I used one hand to rapidily pump his abandoned member.

"_Ahh... Bara-kun!_"

"_Yes, that's right, say my name... Yell it out!_" He furrowed his eyebrows and released his grip from my shoulders only to seize hold of my limp, rose-colored hair. His breathing became ragged and hurried as he came closer and closer to his limit, as I did my own.

"_Yylfordt I can't..._" My words were immediately cut off as I no longer could hold back shouted out Yyfordt's name piercingly, coming robustly inside of him. He followed almost simultaneously, yelling my name noisily and covering both our chests in thick ribbons of his seed. Helplessly I buckled under my own body weight and fell ontop of Yylfordt, panting very heavily. We had only caught a glimpse each other before our eyelids became to heavy for us to keep open any longer, and we drifted away into a well-deserved sleep.

xxx

~_Later~_

I awoke to the sound of faint snoring that night. Turning onto my side I realized it was Yylfordt, sleeping happily. Pulling some sheets over us, I scooted next to him and held him in my arms, kissing his face every so often. How could I have ever hated him before? Now the thought of having such hostile feelings towards him seemed unthinkable. His mouth twitched slightly and he murmured something almost completely inaudible. It sounded something like 'bara'... I laughed inwardly at his cheesy little name for me. Originality doesn't seem to be his forte, I guess. However, I still have the same feelings for him, and I always will.

xxx

* * *

_Please review! It was good? Transitioned too fast? I would love it ^^ Arigato :3_


	9. Chapter 9

_I apologize for taking such a long time to update! School is killing me with buttloads of work and I have a hard time squeezing in time for fanfics. However, I devoted a couple of nights just to this fanfic and thankfully I was able to finish! Not beta-read, please enjoy!_

_P.S.: I don'tthink I've said this... I don't own anything._

* * *

Yylfordt had stayed with me the rest of that night, both of us too exhausted to leave each others side. However, I didn't mind the slightest bit. Having him near me, feeling him touch me, hold me, kiss me... Oh, it was absolute bliss. As the days went on, I was able to return to school, but it was obvious the other students sensed something was between us. There was no use in hiding it, my feelings were too strong to shroud them with immature lies. One person in particular took an unusual interest in our relationship, a teal-haired senior whose name just so happens to slip my mind. He was a bit... Eccentric, this guy. A temper like no other and the mouth of a sailor, he certainly was special. Quite attractive to be honest, but I'd never let my thoughts wander too far...

xxx

"_Psst! Szayel! Psst! Hey!" _hissed my blue-eyed neighbor that sat in the desk on my left, hoping not to draw the attention of the lecturing professor. Still, his name eludes me, but yet I reply.

" What do you want?" I whispered.

"You look hot." He grinned foolishly at me, hoping to draw an idiotic "thank you" from me.

"Hey, fuck face, what's your name?" My voice had dropped lower, noticing that our professor had looked in our direction twice already.

"Grimmjow, and what's with the damn attitude?" Grimmjow furrowed his electric aquamarine eyebrows in frustration.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm taken, so I would advise you to stop where you began." Amused, he rested his head onto his hand and looked at me with a sideways glance.

"Oh, lighten up. I swear, if you had a lump of coal shoved up your ass, in two weeks it'd be a diamond." I tried my hardest but I couldn't stifle the laugh that had built up and left my mouth audibly, unfortunately distracting the professor from her current lesson. She glared at me with disappointment and unhappiness.

"Szayel, is there something you and Grimmjow would like to share with us? I see that it's much more important than what I'm trying to teach, so much that you've decided to ignore it completely." All I could do was stare at her with a look that said "Whaaa..." like an imbecile. This had caused the entire classroom to burst out in mocking laughter as I cowered in my seat, embarrassed and angry. Grimmjow only made it worse by leaning over to me and saying,

"Szay-kun, you must learn to have some discipline. This is _unacceptable_." Satisfied with my humiliation, he smirked and looked away, proud that I had made a fool out of myself. Finally, the lesson had resumed and I regained my composure. As the class dragged on, I wondered why Grimmjow even bothered to say anything to me. It was already clear he paid strange attention to Yylfordt and I, but now that I think about it, I've reached the conclusion that his main objective was to just annoy me. And, God, did he succeed because the sight of him makes me sick. 'You look hot'? Who the hell says that out of the blue? _Grimmjow_...

xxx

Throughout the day, my thoughts seemed to always relate to jerk, which drove me crazy. I didn't understand why, I didn't like the guy one bit! Sure, he's good looking, but his personality is the most hideous part of him. He acts like a child... If only murder was legal. As much as he angered me, my relief was there to comfort me. Our lunch break was one of the few times I could see Yylfordt during school since we rarely have any classes together, so I cherished every moment we were together. Today, I eagerly waited for him in the open courtyard under the cool, sheltered shade of a tree. I sat against the base of the tree with my legs crossed loosely and toyed with a strand of my hair as the soft breeze filled the air with its faint scent of cherry blossoms. Then, a glint of yellow caught my eye, and my heart leaped as it moved closer towards my field of vision. Yylfordt's angelically glowing blonde hair was tossed about as the breeze picked up, making him seem like the physical rendering of a Sun god. His stunning smile revealed immaculate white teeth and his deep brown eyes shown with resplendence. Once he had made it to where I was, I impatiently pulled him down to my level and kissed him for a lengthy amount of time. The feeling of his lips against mine, each time it happens it feels like the first time and I love it _so_ much... We had pulled away due to our lack of breath to continue, but then I had Yylfordt lie on my lap as I stroked his hair lovingly. He spoke first, his voice low but still clear enough for me to hear.

"How's your day so far?"

"Hm, it was alright. Better now." I replied, loving the short chuckle he made.

"Cute, Szayel. Anything interesting happen?" He asked. This time, I hesitated with my response, hating that I'd have to bring up Grimmjow again.

"Well... In a way, yes." Shifting onto his back, he looked up at me with a questioning gaze.

"What happened?" For some reason, his voice was laced with the slightest bit of worry.

"Don't worry, Blondie, no one raped me. It's just that some guy got on my nerves earlier..." My answer trailed off as my thoughts went back to what Grimmjow said to me.

"Szayel, did you call him anything?"

"No, _Dad_, I didn't-"

"Yes you did." Yylfordt could sniff out a lie so quickly I hated it, sometimes he's just too smart. I sighed, reluctant to repeat my juvenile insult.

"Okay, I called him fuck face. Happy?" He sat up, surprised at my foolishness.

"Come on, Szayel, why'd you say that?"

"I didn't think you'd care." I defended.

"I do! You shouldn't say that to someone!" He retaliated heatedly. Yylfordt moved closer to me, I guess to make more of an impact of what he said.

"Yylfordt, I'm sorry okay? I spoke too quickly, I understand." He squinted his eyes at me, unsure of my faithfulness to that statement.

"You sure? I don't believe you." Hoping to change his mind, I kissed his cheek and smiled. Unable to resist, Yylfordt held me in his arms tightly and murmured to me quietly.

"Idiot..." Again, I kissed him, his forehead this time. Silence fell between us, and it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Hearing only the sound of our breathing and heartbeats was a gorgeous symphony that was almost like a lullaby. We laid back on the tree in each others arms, eyes closed, not caring for who stared and whispered about or entangled bodies. Yylfordt ran his hands along my back, massaging it at first, but then his hands ventured onto my abdomen where he traced circles around my navel. A small moan escaped my mouth from the sensation and my eyes shot open suddenly.

"Maybe we should wait, Yylfordt." I suggested to him. Yylfordt's eyes opened slowly to look at me, his words barely reaching my ears as he talked.

"Aww, Szayel, you're no fun." Lazily, he rested his head against my chest and let his eyes close once more. Just as I was about to let my own eyes shut, the pealing ring of the bell rang throughout the courtyard, jolting us both from our peaceful relaxation. Yylfordt stretched before he stood up and I followed after him. He kissed me swiftly and asked,

"See you later?"

"Of course." I replied.

"Behave yourself, I meant it, Szayel." He added as he turned to walk away. Oh, Yylfordt, always telling me what to do... Sometimes I wonder why I listen, but then the grim truth strikes me; I can't bear to lose him.

xxx

There were only about five minutes left in the last class of the day but those few minutes inched by like hours. Our professor had us work in pairs and who the hell do I get stuck with? That blue-haired bastard. Things had been going along pretty smoothly, mostly because we hadn't said a word to each other or looked in each others direction. If things could just stay like this, I thought to myself, but I seemed to have jinxed the situation because the instant after that, Grimmjow opened his stupid mouth.

"So how's things with you and Yylfordt goin' ?" I paused for a while, staring at Grimmjow and saying to myself, "You dimwit, why can't you see I can't stand you?".

"Not talkin', huh? Whatever. I'm sorry about earlier, I just wanted to push your buttons. Something about you makes you an easy target." The corner his mouth picked up slightly in a crooked smile, and my face grew warm then faded as quickly as it had started. My heart on the other hand was beating at a rate faster than I could keep track of, which was extremely strange. I should be hating this guy, not fantasizing about how cute his smile is...

"Yo... Szayel? You awake man?" Grimmjow waved his hand in front of my face, breaking my daydream.

"I accept your apology, Grimmjow, but what you did earlier was really childish." I said assertively. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at me, bewildered. He rested his elbow on the middle of the desk he was sitting at and pointed the pen he held in his hand at me irritatedly.

"Hold on there, it may have been annoying, but childish? No."

"Huh? Grimmjow, you're not making any sense." Frustrated, he sat back against his chair and folded his arms across his chest, which exposed a bit of his collar bone from under his shirt. If it could just slide a bit lower...

"The hell are you starin' at, Szayel?" I didn't have to answer him because immediately he figured it out. "Crap..." said the voice in my head when Grimmjow flashed that sultry crooked smile yet again.

"Oh, I see..." He began, but I cut him off before he could say any more.

"You don't see shit, Grimmjow." Nothing could restrain my anger now, he sent me over the edge. I kept my voice low, but my words struck him like quick, unrelenting lashes from a whip.

"I don't care what sick thoughts you've got poisoning that head of yours, but you better get rid of them now because you saw absolutely nothing. Finish your work." He was left utterly speechless and awestruck, unable to comprehend what had just been said to him. Remaining silent, he rolled his cerulean eyes then went back to his assignment. I, on the other hand, refused to continue whatever there was left of my school work, to pissed of to do anything at the moment. This was definitely the longest five minutes of my life, and it didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon.

* * *

_I made Szayel look like such a jerk, heh..._

_Szay: I hate you._

_MissA: D:!_

_Anyway... review please! I'd love it so much ^^ Suggestions...? Arigato :3_


	10. Chapter 10

Fortunately, the bell rang sooner than I had expected. I slung my backpack around my shoulders and strolled nonchalantly towards the door leading to the hallway, but before my foot could clear the doorway, I was pulled back sharply by the straps of my backpack. Turning around and ready to strike, my choleric expression intensified when I saw that Grimmjow was the one behind me.

"Oh don't pout, Szayel, it'll give you wrinkles." he said mockingly.

"What do you need, asshole? I have a life to get back to." I stated, clearly annoyed. Grimmjow scoffed,

"Don't you mean 'I have a boyfriend to fuck'?" I slapped him quickly across his face, drawing blood from his lip.

"You shut up! What the hell is your problem? Is your sole purpose in life to annoy me?" I asked anxiously, my eyes searching his face for any sign of an answer. Suddenly, before I could react, his lips covered mine and his hands were unbuttoning my shirt at an unbelievable rate. While he held me with an iron grip, he whispered into my ear,

"You're lucky everyone was in a hurry to leave. Even the teacher's gone… You can't run, _**Bara-kun**_." I struggled and thrashed around as angrily as I could, but it was of no use, he had me hopelessly trapped. My body was carried across the room and dropped carelessly onto a desk, almost breaking it. During the transfer, my glasses had slipped from my face and were nowhere in sight. Grimmjow peered down at me from distant eyes, his strong hands gradually tightening their grip on my arms.

"Stop, what are you doing? I don't want this, Grimmjow, stop!" I pleaded but I knew in my mind those words were meaningless.

"I don't think you got the message earlier, Szayel," He leaned down and pressed his body against mine, kissing my neck lightly, "Don't lie to yourself, you want me." Turning away I closed my eyes, ashamed that what Grimmjow said was true. I couldn't resist, the guy was fucking gorgeous. His wild hair, his mesmerizing eyes, and that body… It was too much for me to take. Logic was replaced by insatiable lust, and I tore his shirt away from him frantically. I crashed our mouths together, our tongues dancing around each other as the kiss intensified. Wrapping my arms around him, I thrust my hips into his groin, craving for more.

"Szayel… Won't Yylfordt be angry with you once he's found out about this?" panted Grimmjow. Immediately, I froze, realizing my situation.

"You bastard…"

"If you do this I'll-"

"You'll what?" He had a blank look on his face like this didn't faze him the slightest. "If you go crying to Yylfordt, I'm sure he won't believe you."

"Of course he would, he ca… He cares about me." Tears clouded my vision as Grimmjow bent down to kiss me one last time on my cheek.

"Do as I say or I tell him we had sex." He commanded. My heart sank painfully and all I wanted was to destroy Grimmjow, but I knew it wouldn't do me any good.

"But we didn't!" I exclaimed.

"Mhmm, okay. After school tomorrow, meet me in the locker room. No excuses." Grimmjow then stood up and put his shirt back on as best he could, and left me alone in the classroom.

"What have I done…?" Not wanting to be locked in, I joylessly clothed myself and trudged away from that room, away from one of the greatest mistakes of my life.

Xxx

Just as I'd opened my front door, Yylfordt practically tackled me and almost squeezed the life out of me.

"You idiot! What the hell happened?" He buried his face into the side of my neck and held me with still talking.

"Where were you? I was worried, I didn't see you when school let out! I walked all the way here and waited for you-" I shook my head, not wanting to hear anymore because the guilt inside me wouldn't allow it.

"Szayel, please tell me, where were you?" Yylfordt asked, seeming to calm down.

"Sensei… She asked me to stay after." I lied. Of course, Yylfordt being the smart ass he is didn't buy it at all.

"You're lying. Tell me right now."

"Yylfordt, I can't."

"Why can't you?" I almost unsuccessfully suppressed the urge to brush away that strand of hair that always manages fall in front of Yylfordt's face.

"I just can't, Yylfodrt. Right now, I really can't tell you." Each passing second felt like a lifetime because I never thought that I'd ever be lying to Yylfordt. Especially about "cheating" on him.

"Sooner or later, you're going to have to tell me. Until then, you and I are done." I grabbed him just as he was about to leave, not wanting to believe what he had just said.

"Yylfordt, please don't leave—"

"Then tell me." He said. I just stared at him, unable to move, unable to speak.

"I'm leaving, Szayel." Angrily, he broke free from me and swiftly walked away. I watched his blond hair sway with every stride, the way it glinted as light touched it occasionally had a bittersweet effect. It was so beautiful, yet painful because it seemed impossible to ever see it again.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

**_Part 1_**

* * *

The following day at school, my mind was a jumbled mess. Every second that passed was either filled with a sad longing or anxiety for things to come. Although I sat in my classes with a quiet demeanor, inside I was crying out for help from this horrible situation. To top things off, that blue atrocity relentlessly kissed, groped, and touched me the moment an opportunity presented itself. I couldn't run away either, because if I did, Yylfordt would know that grimmjow and I "had sex".

Unavoidably, the end of the day arrived. School bells rang and students flooded out from the classrooms. I on the other hand remained on campus, unwillingly meeting grimmjow at our rendezvous in the boy's locker room. Once I'd made it there, I looked around skeptically and wondered if this was really the right place.

"Boo," whispered a familiar voice. Startled by its suddenness, I spun around and of course, none other than Grimmjow stood behind me. Cautiously, I stepped back.

"So, um," I began nervously. "W-what are we going to do…?" He smiled at me mischievously, tilting his head to the side.

"You and I are going to make a movie," he said. Raising his arm, he held out a small video camera and my eyes widened in fear.

"No, why do we have to... tape it?" I asked. Grimmjow closed the space between us and snaked his other hand around my waist. My skin tingled as he pressed his lips to my neck and I held my breath until he pulled away.

"I'm doing this so I'll always have something to remind Yylfordt of how much of a slut you really are," purred Grimmjow devilishly. He then turned away and led me to one of the long, wooden benches that were in front of the lockers.

"I'll sit in front of you. You just stand there," he said, sitting on a bench across from me. Like a deer in headlights, I stood there, frozen and rigid, not knowing what was in store for me. A few minutes inched past while Grimmjow fumbled around with the camera.

"Grimmjow, please, can we not do this?" I begged. However by the time I had finished my question, a small, ruby-red light appeared on the camera. Grimmjow beamed at me and whispered,

"Let's go, it's show time." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"And do what?" I questioned timidly. Grimmjow held up the camera for a better view.

"Hmm, let's see…Strip." He said while looking at the small screen that stuck out from the side of the camera.

"Huh…?" What he said hadn't completely registered in my mind. Grimmjow flicked his eyes up at me.

"Oh, come on, Szayel, you can't be serious. Here, let me help you," sighed Grimmjow as he rose from where he sat and strode toward me. Suddenly the room felt like a blazing oven and I bit my lip when he pointed the camera at my chest. One by one, he undid my shirt buttons, the camera following their trail down until my whole torso was visible.

A soft sigh left Grimmjow's mouth as his eyes darted back and forth, admiring me for an uncomfortably long time. Looking back up at me, he shoved the camera into my hands and kissed my lips.

"Tape me and don't even think of running away with it," he warned with a calm, but authoritative aura. Because of my uneasiness, my hand shook as I held the camera. As horrible as this was, as disgusting as I felt, my true desires couldn't stay hidden forever. Each piece of his clothes crumpled effortlessly and very quickly to the floor. I felt the front of my pants get tighter and more restricting as my classmate stripped until he was utterly and quite beautifully naked. Grimmjow stood there motionless, his obvious erection standing tall and proud for me to see.

"Speechless, aren't you, Szayel?" he said while chuckling to himself.

"Please hurry, Grimmjow.. I don't want to do this," I said, my voice quivering. Grimmjow shook his head.

"No way you're getting out of this. Set the camera down right there and come to me," he commanded. I took a moment to compose myself by taking a deep breath.

'Okay,' I told myself as I pulled my shirt away and removed the rest of my clothes, 'Just do it.' Shocked by my own boldness, Grimmjow's bright blue eyes went large and he crossed his arms across his taught, muscular chest.

"I thought you 'didn't want to do this', Szayel."

"Changed my mind," I replied with a grin. Hastily I slammed Grimmjow against the cold, metal lockers and crashed my lips to the hot, supple skin of his neck. I heard a gasp leave his mouth at the sudden contact and the smile on my face grew, a new-found excitement surfacing.

"Ah…" breathed Grinnjow. Falling under the irresistible spell of a burning desire, he impatiently kissed me, moaning quietly and roughly laced his fingers through my hair, tugging on the rose-colored strands. Soon, my body was consumed in a rapidly spreading heat, drowning me in raging lust. I slipped one of my hands under his knee and hoisted it up and hooked it around my wait, roughly pulling him closer and staring deeply into his glossy eyes.

"Grimmjow.. Fuck me." Just the words he wanted to hear, and the words I'd so dearly wanted to say for the longest time. He growled and lunged at my lips for yet another kiss, but this time it was filled with passion, sloppy, wet, erotic passion. I wanted every bit of it.

"You fucking slut. Just you wait…" he happily growled through the kiss.

"Just you wait…"

* * *

_I apologize so, so, so very much the HUGE delay in updating! Please forgive me! My laptop broke so I couldn't upload anything D: And FFN was giving me a hard time.. But I will try to use whatever resources I have and update for you guys, okay? I hope you enjoyed the first part of chapter 11! The second part will be up as soon as possible!_

_Arigatou~_

_Please review!_


End file.
